


you'll always be the one that keeps me crazy inside

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Prom, a bit of fake dating too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: “Oh, hell no. Don’t drag me into another —”“Please, Bellamy? I need you.”“I said no, princess.” And it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, considering she was giving him that look while saying a line that featured in a number of his guilty fantasies.“Okay, I didn’t want to play this card, but … you do still owe me for giving your sister the girl talk so you wouldn’t have to. And I’ll pay you fifty bucks.”He groaned, knowing she had him there. “Is this your formal asking? I thought promposals were supposed to be fancy.”





	you'll always be the one that keeps me crazy inside

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, [Hannah](http://bellsblake.tumblr.com)! Please forgive any mistakes, this was written on fairly short notice and I just want to get it up before I head out. Also, this kind of turned into an exercise in "How many Bellarke quotes can I stick in one fic," so if a line seems familiar there's a good reason for that.
> 
> (Title from Daughtry.)

Clarke often teased Bellamy by saying that he could read through anything, that it would take the book spontaneously combusting in his hands to startle him out of his literary worlds, but it was clearly not true. Case in point: he looked up now as she stormed into his living room, scowling at her phone.

“What happened?” he asked, carefully bookmarking his page before setting the novel aside. This had all the makings of a minor crisis, and he wasn’t sure yet whether to be more concerned for his best friend or whatever (whoever?) had pissed her off. No one could hold a grudge like Octavia, but no one could plot revenge like Clarke and that was scarier, in his opinion.

“Prom.”

“I thought you and Raven decided to go together after you found out Collins was a two-timing bastard. Something go wrong?”

“Luna asked her, and she said yes. I’m happy for her, of course,” Clarke added hastily. “You know she’s had a bit of a crush on Luna for years, and they’re really cute together. But I don’t want to go alone, and I don’t want to third-wheel them. Plus Finn’s been trying to get me alone — he just won’t take the hint that I don’t trust that ‘this time I’d be his _one and only_ ,’ nor do I want to be — and I don’t feel like dealing with that all night.”

Bellamy sensed a scheme coming. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Sitting up slightly, Clarke looked him directly in the eyes with an expression he knew all too well.

“Oh, hell no. Don’t drag me into another —”

“Please, Bellamy? I _need_ you.”

“I said no, princess.” And it was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, considering she was giving him that look while saying a line that featured in a number of his guilty fantasies.

“Okay, I didn’t want to play this card, but … you do still owe me for giving your sister the girl talk so you wouldn’t have to. And I’ll pay you fifty bucks.”

He groaned, knowing she had him there. “Is this your formal asking? I thought promposals were supposed to be fancy.”

“I’ll make you a poster tonight.” Issue settled, Clarke flopped comfortably against him — he hoped she couldn’t feel how fast his heart was pounding; after being friends for so long, he really should have better control over his physiological reactions to her proximity, but his princess just had that effect. “In the meantime, what are you watching on Netflix?”

 

The Princess [crown emoji]

_Meet me outside Kane’s classroom after school?_

_I’ll be there._

 

As luck would have it, Bellamy was held up on his way to meet Clarke for what he was eighty-percent sure was a ridiculously extravagant promposal.

“Hey man, do you have the soccer practice schedule? I might’ve lost mine.”

“ _Might have_? How do you — Actually, I don’t want to know. Look, Murphy, I’ve got to run; message me later and I’ll send you a copy.”

To Bellamy’s surprise, Murphy moved to block his path. “Do you think promposals are too sentimental?”

“What?” (Was _John Murphy_ blushing?)

“I was thinking about asking Emori, but I dunno if she’d think it was too — never mind. You don’t care.”

“Murphy. Hey, listen to me. Anyone can see the way Emori looks at you, and the way you look at her. The way you gravitate toward each other. You should ask her.”

“Huh.” Murphy looked thoughtful, and Bellamy was about to try again to get past him when Murphy’s phone chimed. Pulling it out from his back pocket, he glanced at the screen and grinned. “Anyway, I’ll get out of your way now. You’ve got your own promposal to worry about.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Bellamy wondering how Clarke had managed to recruit him before he remembered that she was waiting for him, and he’d much rather be wherever she was.

When he rounded the corner of the history wing, naturally the first thing he noticed was the glee in Clarke’s posture, all but bouncing up and down behind the poster she was holding up.

“You may BE LLAMe, but You’re my choice for a prom date.” He shook his head. “That’s pretty awful, even for you.”

“That’s not a no,” she pointed out, as if there were ever a question. “So, prom?”

It was then that Bellamy noticed the small crowd around them. He might not be very popular, but Clarke was; and in any case, prom askings always managed to draw a fair amount of attention. (It was something Clarke herself had complained about before, the peer pressure to say yes just because so many people were watching.) Among the gathered students was a disappointed-looking Finn Collins, who looked as though he wanted to object but wasn’t sure how to justify himself if he did.

“Of course, princess,” Bellamy said, instead of commenting on any of these observations, and staggered back a step when Clarke threw her arms around him. “You know I was joking about the promposal,” he murmured in her ear, gratified to feel her shiver and squeeze him tighter.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type. Just goes to show you that you can never tell what kind of person someone is, I guess.”

“Excuse me?” True to Clarke’s prediction, Finn Collins had been glowering in their general direction for much of the night. The surprise was that he was confronting Bellamy instead of Clarke, who was in the bathroom, and that he was doing it in the middle of the event. “Since when have we been BFFLs?”

“Haha, very funny. Seriously, did you blackmail her? Bribe her?”

It took him a second to figure it out. “Wait, you think I made Clarke come to prom with me?”

“Well, yeah! Why else would she be here with you, of all people?”

“Meaning, not with _you_?” Bellamy guessed, fighting the urge to snicker. Clearly Collins didn’t know Clarke nearly as well as he’d like to think, if he seriously believed what he was saying. “It may come as an unpleasant surprise to you, but we’re —”

“— dating,” Clarke cut in smoothly, tucking herself under Bellamy’s arm. “Bye, Finn.”

As they walked away, leaving him gawking in disbelief, Clarke sighed. “Sorry, I just figured that would be the most effective way to get him to shut up. Anyway, dance with me?”

“I don’t dance.”

“What, you don’t want to join our fine classmates in middle-school style swaying back and forth with room for Jesus in between us?”

“Tempting, but no thanks. How about we get a drink instead?”

She laughed at his half-joke, which was pretty good considering the most he’d hoped for was a half-smile. “You hate everything they’re serving. Plus, Monty and Jasper didn’t come, so odds are the punch isn’t spiked.”

“Damn, there go my plans for the night.” Clarke’s grin, Bellamy decided then and there, was the best thing he’d ever seen. Her happiness was contagious, as intoxicating as any alcohol or drug, and perhaps it was the source of the courage that allowed him to say, “You know you’re my favorite person?”

“Same for you.”

“No, listen.” He disentangled himself from her so he could make eye contact, needing her to understand. “I know you told Collins we were dating to get him to leave you alone because he was making you uncomfortable, and I’d never want you to feel like that with me. You know I’ll respect your boundaries, that if you say no I’ll back off immediately, and —”

“Bellamy, breathe.” She placed a gentle hand on his chest, right above his heart. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

The anticipation in her eyes — at least, he was pretty sure that’s what it was — gave him hope.

“Clarke, will you go out with me?”

If her amused smile was radiant, the expression she wore now was positively incandescent. “Of course. And for the record, I’ll never want you to leave me alone. I want to spend eons with you, Bellamy Blake.”

His own grin was probably ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “That’s good, I was really worried you’d —”

She cut him off by pressing her mouth to his, still smiling, and she tasted like joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com)!


End file.
